


As the Light Breaks Through

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Original Character(s), Naked Cuddling, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Neck Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questions, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, So Married, Talking, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, naked jackson whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: The day after Jackson comes back from Chicago, Stiles wakes up early. His husband doesn't mind.





	As the Light Breaks Through

**Author's Note:**

> My first post of the year is this quite intimate chapter which ends this arc of 5 parts in the future. This is basically a lot of fluff. I wanted to show again more intimacy and how happy they are in the future in a different way, in case anybody had any doubt... but I think the previous chapters already showed it.
> 
> You know that I love feedback, so I'd love to know your opinion. And I hope you'll find it an interesting addition.
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. And well, I can say this is true since I have stopped writing too.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter. She's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.
> 
> Title from Ben Hazlewood's "Undone".

It’s the slightest touch. The tenuous brush of lips. Lips on his cheeks, lips on his eyes, lips on his nose, lips on his forehead, lips on his lips. Stiles’s familiar soft lips. They wake him up but Jackson doesn’t open his eyes. He feels like he could sleep for days.

“Ummm” is all that comes out of Jackson.

The light of dawn breaks through the curtains into the room. It isn’t as strong as to wake him up, but it’s bright enough to show his frame.

Stiles props his head up on his left elbow, smirking at his husband.

He kisses his bare shoulder, smiling. His right hand remains against Jackson’s cheek, this thumb stroking over the faint stubble there as he traces along his jaw.

“What… what are you doing?” Jackson asks, voice coarse from sleeping. “Go back to sleep.”

Stiles runs his right hand along Jackson’s jaw, down his neck until it rests on his bare smooth chest.

“I woke up and I remembered... I remembered you were back. Here. Next to me.”

“Ummm… yeah...”

Stiles runs his hand back up until he cups Jackson’s cheek and traces the edge of Jackson’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“What...?” Jackson’s drowsy voice sounds loud in the stillness of the morning.

Stiles licks his lips and stares before he finally speaks.

“You are… You are beautiful.”

“Okay… you _really_ missed me…” Jackson’s eyes are still closed but a slight smile appears on his face.

“No… I mean, yeah, I did… but it’s not that.” Stiles runs his hand along the shell of Jackson’s ear, down to his neck until it rest on Jackson’s left shoulder.

“When I look at you... I’m not surprised he kissed you… because you are… you _are_ beautiful and smart and--”

“Stiles…”

“It’s okay. I mean, I look at you and there it is. So, I get it. That’s always gonna happen. People are attracted to you and I get it.”

“Stiles. Stop.” Jackson opens his eyes and finds Stiles’s. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about it. I don’t want you to think about it.” Jackson runs his hand along Stiles naked arm soothingly until it rests on his shoulder.

“I said it’s okay. I said--”

“I know what you said. I heard you.” Jackson pulls Stiles closer to him, brushing the strands of loose hair gently away from Stiles’s face. He softly places a kiss on Stiles’s parted lips, finding his tongue until he hears the soft moans that he’s missed so much.

“Forget about it,” Jackson mutters, breath hot on Stiles’s mouth and warm fingers twisted in his hair.

Stiles presses their foreheads together, lips grazing, finding Jackson’s eyes. “I will…” He sighs. "I just… I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re back.” Their mouths find each other again and they kiss the way they have dreamed of for months, tongues devouring and reconnecting again until they need to breath and they just look at each other. Words aren’t needed as they know what the other one is thinking and feeling.

Stiles moves his hand from Jackson’s head to his neck until it reaches his chest, his belly and finally circling around his hip.

“But you’re so skinny though.” Stiles noses Jackson’s cheek, hiding his smile.

“I’m _not_ skinny,” Jackson says, faking offense.

“The fuck you aren’t.” Stiles moves his right hand back over Jackson’s belly, caressing slightly to prove his point. Jackson's left hand finds his, intertwining their fingers.

“Whatever, _fine_. I lost some weight. So what?”

“ _Some_ weight?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “I don’t know what you were thinking.” Obvious disbelief in Stiles’s voice.

Jackson sighs. “I was working… many hours, okay? You know how it can be…”

Unfortunately he does, Stiles knows how cases like these can take so much attention and energy from him but it shouldn’t be that way. He should be smarter than that by now.

“And you couldn’t work and eat, right? Like normal people do.”

“It was stressful, do I really need to tell you that?” Jackson frowns. They’ve talked very often on the phone and Stiles should know how much more intense his involvement in this case has been.

“That’s no excuse. You have to take care of yourself. You have to--”

“I do take care of myself…” Jackson says stubbornly.

“Okay. You’re impossible. But you’re here now… so no more unnecessary stress and _more_ eating.”

“Shit, you sound like my mother.” Jackson shakes his head, biting his lips and failing miserably at hiding his smile.

“I don’t care.” With a quick movement, Stiles gets on top of Jackson, blanketing his body from head to toe. Their legs, cocks and chest lining up with each other, Stiles’s eyes looking directly in his husband’s. “And, do I _feel_ like your mother?” Stiles smirks. Jackson instinctively embraces Stiles tight against him, enjoying the fullness of Stiles’s scent and weight against him. He can feel his wolf relaxing as the familiar sensation wraps around him.

Jackson snorts and smiles. That beautiful true soft smile that Stiles has missed so much. A smile that he knows not many people get to see.

“You’re nothing like my mother. And thank god for that.”

Stiles snorts and chuckles. He kisses Jackson’s lips gently. “I’m gonna take good care of you and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Stiles whispers. He leans down to kiss him again and there’s nothing Jackson wants to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. Kudos & comments are love :)


End file.
